


Dance of Death

by Hanane_EL_Mokkadem



Series: A New Destiny [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanane_EL_Mokkadem/pseuds/Hanane_EL_Mokkadem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought they were going to die, until a slightly insane girl of the race of men came along. After that they knew they were going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of Death

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The orcs were too many, the were going to die. 

The realization came to him out of nowhere. The thought didn't slow him down, he continued to kill orcs left and right, guarding his brother's back as his brother guarded his. 

What it did do was make him wish the wouldn't die. Not for himself, for he had lived a long life full of happiness, laughter, and sorrow, but for his father and sister. After losing their mother Elrohir feared losing him and his brother would destroy what remained of his family.

He regretted having to cause them such pain. 

He gutted the orc trying to kill his brother and let go of the thought. There would be no regrets. If he was to die he was going to do it without hesitation, and with the satisfaction of knowing they took all of their enemies with them. 

He looked around and winced when he saw how many orcs they were really up against. Almost all of our enemies, he amended. They couldn't kill this many without help. It did not matter, they were not dying without a fight, and they would take out as many as they could. He could feel the same resolve settle in his twin.

Suddenly an orc flew into the fray knocking down five orcs in the process.

"She shoots, she scores, and the crowd goes wild!" a female voice yelled. 

The fighting seemed to stop as everyone turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was a girl, a young girl, a child of men. Sweet Elbereth what was a girl-child doing in the middle of a battle? Did she have no common sense? His eyes found his brother's who reflected the horror he felt as if looking into a mirror.

"So...now that I've got your attention, how about playing this game without cheating?" the girl asked without a care in the world. It was as if she was not staring into the face of her death, the girl was clearly insane. How were they to save her if she did not understand the danger she was in? 

If he thought he was going to die earlier, this girl's appearance now made him sure he was. Dying in defense of an insane mortal girl, Aragorn would be so proud.

"A hundred..." she scrunched her nose in disgust, "...Whatever the hell you ugly ass demons call yourselves, against two hardly seems fair, now does it?" she continued. "No? Didn't think so! So how about I join in this little game and we even-out the odds -well not really, because with me on their side..."

Her demeanor changed. Suddenly, instead of the harmless little girl that seemed slightly insane, she was something else, something dangerous. Her last words chilled him to the bone and he could only be glad they were not spoken to him. "...You're all going to die screaming."

Where there first stood a harmless unarmed girl, stood now a warrior holding a red axe that she somehow pulled out of thin air. She grinned fiercely before running towards the orcs, cutting down everything in her path. Elrohir was amazed. He had never seen anything like it. She danced her way through countless orcs wielding her axe beautifully, bringing death to everyone standing in her way. She fought her way through the orcs until she reached them. "Fight first, gape later!" she yelled with an exasperated grin.

Elrohir looked at his brother wearing the same expression he was and nodded grimly, she was right fight first and...watch later, because he was not gaping. He really was not. Gaping was so unbecoming of an elf, he would never admit to doing such a thing.

He started killing orcs with renewed vigor. Maybe, just maybe, they could survive this. With the help of the slightly insane girl, they actually seemed to be winning.

He fought, killed, decapitated, and gutted everything in sight, keeping an eye on his brother and the girl in the process. Before he knew it there was no orc left alive. He turned to look at his brother and released the breath he was holding. His brother was alive, and relatively uninjured. They would live to see an other day. His ada would not have to live with the knowledge that he would have to tell their naneth of their deaths once he sailed to the Undying Lands.

He was interrupted in his thought by the girl. She was muttering...very inventive and painful death threats about the orcs.

"Stupid ugly demons with their stupid black stinking blood! Who has black blood anyway? That's like...beyond gross! Ugh, I hate getting blood on my clothes! I should get to kill 'em all over just for ruining my outfit, It's not like you people have Laundromats growing on trees in this backwards world. Agh!"

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged an amused glance. She sounded just like their sister. Arwen was known to be a quiet peaceful elleth but she was also known to curse like dwarf when anything happened to her wardrobe.

"My lady?" Elladan said after clearing his throat.

The girl looked up clearly startled. "Where?" she asked turning to look behind her.

Elrohir chocked down a chuckle.

"I meant you, my Lady." Elladan said dryly.

"Me?" she asked baffled. "Nu-ah, I'm not a lady, no way! Ladies have to be all proper and stuffy and...possibly British. Me? Not so much. Also, I'm not good with the whole obedience thing, which I'm told is a requirement for being a lady, so no thank you."

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other before bursting into laughter. They did not understand every word she spoke, but they understood enough to know that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

The girl studies them with an amused smile. "Are you done?" she asked after they stopped laughing. Elladan and Elrohir nodded before grinning roguishly.

"My...Woman-Who-Is-Not-A-Lady," Elladan said with a wink, causing her to grin. "We would like to give you our thanks for aiding us in killing those foul creatures. Although, we undoubtedly could have killed them ourselves, I thank you, for my brother was starting to tire."

The girl quirked an eyebrow. "Oh yes, undoubtedly," she smirked.

Elrohir elbowed his brother and stepped forward. "I think my brother was hit on the head during the battle, for it was plain to see he was the one that needed your aid, not I."

Elladan elbowed him back and before they knew it they were arguing about who needed her assistance more. They stopped when they heard the girl laugh at their antics, and grinned at the mirth they saw in her eyes.

"You would both be demon-chow if I hadn't stepped in and saved your pretty necks," she boasted.

Elrohir elbowed his brother. "She thinks we are pretty," he mock-whispered.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Duh you're pretty, how could you not be with all that pretty girly hair. All you need now is a couple of pink bows and you'll be upgraded to beautiful."

They watched her with open mouths before laughing. "See how she mocks us," Elladan sighed.

Elrohir rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "I am Elrohir, and this is my brother Elladan. Might we have the name of the beautiful warrior who saved our pretty necks?"

"Elroy and Aladdin?"

"No! Elrohir and Elladan," Elrohir corrected.

"Right! That's what I said, Elroy and Aladdin. My name is Buffy, Buffy Summers. It's nice to meet you."

"It is good to meet you my Lady, but it is Elladan and Elrohir, not...what you just named us," Elladan said not trying to cringe as she butchered their names.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever Aladdin. You should be happy I'm not calling you princess Yasmin with all of that pretty hair you've got, that's all I'm sayin'."

Elrohir sighed. "We will work on it later."

**Author's Note:**

> It would mean a lot if you'd take the time to let me know what you think.
> 
> Hanane


End file.
